Percy Jackson, Son of Chaos The Titan's Curse
by L. Lawliet-Rue Ryuzaki
Summary: What if Percy was older than the gods? What if he was a son of Chaos? What if those questions change EVERYTHING in the Titan's curse? What if I stop asking questions? I hate writing summaries...
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I know, I'm a hypocrite by creating another story. Who cares? And visit the poll on my profile to vote which story I should update next. **_**Quippe**_**? Oh and this is a little opening scene, after it's the year of the Titans curse. Percy is not there yet, another hero, well let's just call him Icaris, cause they have lots in common, they both are jerks. Icaris is a son o' Zeus, and retrieved the bolt and the fleece, ya'll gettin' this? Percy is older than the gods, he's the son o' Chaos! You got it? GOOD. There ends this pointless authors note.**

**Percy POV**

_**At the 1**__**st**__** Giant war**_

I smiled. Things were finally going my way. I just defeated Porphyrion. Now we were marching to Gaia. Who am I? Percy Jackson, Son of Chaos. I'm a Demigod. I'm older than the gods themselves. Heck, I'm older than that of the Titans, and most of the Primordials. Don't tell anyone this, but I call Gaia '_sis'_. I wondered what poor soul she possessed. I held my hand up to stop the Olympians, who were gazing at me in awe.

"What made you stop, big brother?" Artemis asked. Yes, she called me big brother. I know she is my Great-grand niece or something, and she hates boys, but I'm special.

"_**I face Gaia on the ground alone. You get onto your chariots and slow her down.**_" They stared at me for a while, before Zeus mounted his chariot and cleared his throat. The rest of the gods went to their chariots except for Artemis. She truly cared for me. Well, as a sister. As the son of Chaos, I also can sense love. So I can tell if the person is in love with me or not. And I did love someone else. Getting off topic here. Anyways, she looked at me. "Be safe." She ran up to her chariot.

I walked up to the throne of Gaia. What I saw put my heart in my mouth.

"_**Selena.**_" I whispered, tears dropping out of my eyes. My love, the one who went missing. The daughter of Nyx. She smirked at me.

"It's a good thing I chose her. You cannot kill her, brother." I shook my head. I can't let my feelings take over. I drew Riptide slowly. "_**Sorry, sis, but you forget; I control love. I can create love, I can stall love, I can enlarge love, and I can stop love.**_" I used my powers to hide my love for Selena and charged. Gaia's eyes widened in realization.

I slashed my sword at her, when she formed a dirt sword and blocked. I sidestepped and tried to smash the temple on her head, and she pushed me off. I staggered back, and held out my palm to intercept her sword. Black blood gushed from the wound. I drew back, and Zeus's master bolt smashed into Gaia. She flew back a couple of meters, and I zoomed forward at the speed of light to attack. I kicked her and she fell backwards. Her eyes flickered from brown to black, and I made the mistake of stopping. She grinned and pierced my heart. I fell to my knees. I heard Artemis scream and time slowed down. She was in danger! I got up and punched Gaia away from Artemis, who had descended from the skies to help me. I kicked Gaia hard, and tossed Artemis to Apollo who caught her. I loosed a black bolt of the void at Gaia. It hit her and her knees buckled.

"_**How dare you. You, Gaia, daughter of Chaos, sister of me, I will kill. You have been a plague on your earth. It's time to die.**_" I slowly took out the sword in my chest and slashed her heart. She gave out a cry and dropped down. She slowly got up.

"You forget; I am Selena and Gaia. You just killed your love." No, it's not possible. I gave a half-hearted cry and slashed at her again. She dodged, but Apollo shot some exploding arrows at her, and she screamed in pain. Athena let loose a grey bolt at Gaia, who dodged, and Aphrodite tried to charmspeak her into surrendering. Poseidon shot water at the ground, loosening it up and making her weak. I shot bolts after bolts at her, and I finally saw her tiring. Dionysus sent his vines to trap her, and Artemis shot her in the heart. I pierced her heart again, and she disintegrated. I smiled. We had won. I then collapsed and blacked out.

I opened my eyes, and found myself on a bed. I got up and found myself in the throne room. Zeus and the rest were resting on their thrones; when did they get that lazy? "_**Come on, get on with this meeting, Zeus. I plan on going on holiday after this.**_" Zeus gave me a pitiful look, and I knew that he knew. The fates came to both of us to say it, after all. "_The one that kills Gaia will fall into a coma. They will awake when the time comes._" I killed Gaia.

"Chiron, son of Kronos. Step forward." Chiron stepped forward nervously. "Yes, my lord?"

"Your wish should be fulfilled, you can train heroes forever." Chiron looked happy, and I turned back. He had trained _her_. He could have stopped _her_. But I can't blame him; he's like a father to me. The procedures went on, and on. "Percy Jackson, son of Chaos." I walked up.

"Percy, what is your wish?" Zeus asked.

"Never tell my stories while I do not give consent. Erase me from history." Zeus nodded and the rest looked shocked.

"But Percy, someone would still see you, they will know still." Athena said, and I shook my head.

"The fates predict this; the one who kills Gaia is too powerful. They will put me to sleep until I needed. Goodbye. I will sleep in…" I rolled up my sleeve to view my watch. Artemis, Apollo, Hermes, and Hades got up to confront me. "5… 4… 3… 2… 1…" The world blacked out.

***Time skip to The Titan's Curse ***

**3rd POV**

The city of Olympus was flourishing. No one knew that a son of Chaos had saved them all. They thought Zeus did. Zeus, carrying out his wish wiped the memory of everyone except the Olympians, and Chiron. They stowed the son of Chaos under the throne room. It so happened that fateful day that Artemis was sitting on her throne, staring at the floor. "Hello, brother. How are you? The son of Zeus is an arrogant bastard who believes he's the child of prophecy. Please come back… Life has been so boring and lonely…" A single tear leaked out of Artemis's eye before she flashed out to do another mission; two powerful half-bloods had been found at a school.

Unknown to her, the boy, whom was in a glass coffin, smiled. He never let earth unmonitored. He knew everything that came to be. His eyelids fluttered, and for the first time in centuries, his eyes opened.

**Percy POV**

I instantly scanned the whole room. I blasted out of the floor, and scoffed. They keep me under the floor? I sat on a small throne kept in the broom closet kept inside my tomb. As I settled down, I unsheathed my sword. I then remembered; I had a gaping hole in my chest. I put on a new black shirt with a moon on it and a black leather jacket that I materialized. I decided it would be fun to play with my Iphone. Present from Chaos, everything on this phone is free, I can open banks, destroy things, wipe out IDs, unlock every door, and cool stuff like that. I played Pocket God, because it has so much to do with me. I shaped the world. Isn't that cool?

Suddenly I felt a twinge in my heart. Artemis was in trouble. Again. Why is it always her? I flashed out.

**Zoë POV**

I walked up to Artemis, who had a tear on her face. She wiped it away and approached me.

"My lady, why were you crying?" She smiled, and just shook her head.

"Bad memories, Zoë, just bad memories." I stared at her for a moment before dismissing it.

"Come on, Zoë, we have to save some half-bloods." She went away to tell the hunters to pack up and move out. This was going to be easy. All there was was a Manticore. _**Wrong…**_ I heard a voice in my head, and looked around. No one was there. I was going mad. Urgh, I just went to pack up.

_***Time skip ***_

I was about to shoot the Manticore when about 500 monsters appeared. How had we not sensed them? About 100 Dracaena had bows pointed at us. We put down our weapons, surrendering. The son of Zeus glared at us and shouted, "Cowards! I can take them!" He charged but got knocked out by the Manticore. His companions were sprawled on the floor.

"Take them prisoners." Thorn said. His monsters came forward, and the first one who was a Demigod came to Artemis and looked at her. "Why hello." His nerve! I wanted to kill him! But suddenly a black blur flew out of the sky and smashed into him, slicing his head off. The blur stopped and I saw a boy, with messy Raven black hair and beautiful black eyes, wait beautiful? And pale skin, wearing a black shirt with a moon on it and a black leather jacket. He also had black jeans. Was he Goth? He stood upright and glared at Thorn.

"_**How dare you. You dare try to take Artemis and her hunt captive. Not on my watch.**_" I stared at him in surprise, and noticed that all the bows were on him, pin-pointing his heart. I was about to cry out for him to dodge when all the arrows were released. The arrows pierced his shirt and lodged in very deep. I was sure he was going to drop to his knees like the weak boy he is when he boomed out, laughing. "_**That the best you can do? Shame, I liked this shirt.**_" What? He ripped out all the arrows, taking a hole of his shirt and revealing a gaping hole.

"_**Be gone, now, before I make you.**_" Thorn snorted and smirked. "You can't take us all at once. Who do you think you are?" He put his finger on his chin, and smiled. "_**I know! Call me Omega, for I am the last thing you will see.**_" Omega's mouth dropped to the ground, literally, and Artemis's eyes widened in shock. "Hunters! Hit the dirt!" The hunters dove down and he screamed. The force was loud enough to force all the monsters to fly away. I saw a bunch of hunters looking at him in shock, and I had to agree. He was powerful.

He then turned back into a blur and monsters started disintegrating left and right. He appeared again and let loose a beam of black energy which took out at least 50. Before we knew it, the army was gone. He approached us and to my shock, I saw Artemis hug him.

"How are you awake?" She questioned. He just made a gesture, indicating his lips were sealed. He stared off into the sky, where the sun was rising. Icaris and his companions started getting up. "Who are you?" He demanded, and I swear I saw the guy's hand twitch towards his sword, before looking up again.

"I ask again; who are you?" The guy was definitely getting angry. He put a hand to his temple and massaged it. He then fiddled with the whole in his heart, and took off his jacket and shirt. He was ripped, I was staring at his chest when I realized what I was doing. Artemis turned towards me and chuckled. I had a feeling that every girl that had met the guy had been staring at him. He summoned a similar shirt and put it back on. He then shrugged on his leather jacket. I was shocked, who was he?

"I ask again; it is not wise to ignore the child of prophecy. Who are you?" Icaris drew his sword and held it up to him. His eyebrow twitched. "_**Oh really? Tell me, what is the prophecy child?**_"

Icaris got angry at being called child, but he said, "I don't know, something about the son of the ruler turning sixteen." The guy held his finger up, and smirked. "_**Now tell me, the son of the ruler. Who is the ruler**_?" Icaris snorted and was about to say 'Zeus' when the guy interrupted him again. "_**Ah, but there are more rulers. Bigger rulers. Like Chaos.**_"

Then Artemis called Nico and Bianca to their tents to explain the situation to them while the guy just stood there with Icaris who was contemplating if he should kill the guy. I just sat there while the hunters scouted the woods. They brought Annabeth and Thalia with them. After a while, Artemis came back and the hunters gathered. The sun was creeping higher, and I fiddled with my bow.

I stared at the guy for a moment before Apollo came. "Hello litt- is that you?" He asked the guy, and he nodded. We got on to the bus and I realized with a shock the guy didn't board.

"_**Apollo, same as always? Ten drachmas.**_" What was he talking about? Apollo grinned and nodded. The guy screamed in pain as something emerged from his back. Wings, blacker than the night emerged.

"_**It feels good to stretch my wings.**_" Apollo closed the doors and screamed out, "Hold on tight!" The sun bus zoomed off into the air at the speed of light. **(A/N: Get it? Light? Sun bus?)** Us hunters were getting sick and Phoebe vomited out of the bus, while Icaris looked sick and leaned into another huntress, and the huntress punched him out so he smashed into the back. Annabeth was turning very green and Thalia was curled into a ball and whimpering. I wondered why Apollo was going so fast. Strangely, Artemis was aiming out of a window and shooting at dark clouds. "Apollo, go faster, he's catching up!" She's working with Apollo? This day keeps getting stranger.

Suddenly a dark blur passed us. He's faster than the sun bus? He appeared 5 miles away slurping some drink. "_**Apollo, you're getting slow. I bought a slurpy at 7-11 down there. Oh and pass these to the hunters.**_" He tossed a box to Artemis, who caught it and gave the box to me. Aspirin. Wonderful. I downed a few pills before giving it to Phoebe. He zoomed off. The next minutes were a blur before I noticed that Icaris, who was in a seat behind me, opened the emergency window on my side for air and I was sucked out. Artemis screamed and tried to kill the boy, and I went freefalling down.

I was sure I would die, but the black blur appeared under me and caught me bridal style. I blushed madly. He then zoomed off again, catching up with the sun bus and writing with a marker 'Losers' on the windows. He sped up and I almost threw up, turning to the side when I felt a soothing hand on my cheek. I turned back and noticed that he was sending pulses through my body and felt better. I weakly smacked it away and he chuckled, like he was expecting it.

He smashed into the sword arena while the sun bus went down into the lake nearby. Campers stopped for a moment to stare at him, and he set me down. I stumbled and he caught me. "_**Careful.**_" He whispered into my ear, and put me upright again. Apollo emerged from the sun bus and tossed a bag to him. He caught it and stowed it into his pocket. Chiron galloped up to us, and he stopped. "Is it really you?" He was tearful, but nervous. The guy cracked a smile. "_**Chiron, I don't blame you for her death. And yes, I have returned.**_" Chiron hugged him, while the hunters emerged from the sun bus, and almost fell on the ground.

"Who are you?" Shouted an Ares camper from the crowd of campers coming towards the sword arena.

The guy turned around. "_**You know, it's been a while since I've been talked to like that. I am Percy Jackson, Son of Chaos, and I have returned.**_"

**WELL? You like? Please review. Oh and this is Perzoë. Why I keep writing that couple, I don't know. And visit my profile for the poll for what I should update next.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, this is the SECOND TIME I'm saying this; THIS IS A PERZOË! I'm thinking Pertemis for my next story. By the way, he knows Iphone and modern stuff because he still was watching the world. Oh and don't forget the poll on my profile on what to update next. AND DO YOU KNOW, THIS GUY CALLED SHADOW GOD KEEPS POPPING UP FOR REVIEWS AND DISSES MY STORIES? I hate him… or her. Probably him. Hey, you know I keep forgetting to do the disclaimer? So here's a skit.**

**Percy: Wait, I'm a son of Chaos? And Zoë's alive? And I'm DATING HER?**

**Me: Got a problem with it?**

**Percy: YES!**

**Me: Just do the disclaimer.**

**Percy: I SHALL NEVER!**

**Me: *Thinking * Ahh! I know! YOU HAVE TO CAUSE I OWN YOU!**

**Percy: NO YOU DON'T!**

**Me: Oh yeah tell the whole world then.**

**Percy: Fine! *Opens window * PENSIUS DOES NOT OWN PJO! Rick Riordan does!**

**Me: *Grin ***

**Percy: Why are you- Ohhh. *Facepalm ***

**Me: I also don't own Coldplay songs or stuff… *****Sniff**** ***

**Percy POV**

There were collective gasps throughout the arena. I withdrew my wings and sat down. "Hey, why should we believe you? You probably are just trying to get attention!" Someone shouted. He stepped forward, and I scanned his life story. I stood up.

"_**Why shouldn't you? Huh, Devon Parks, Son of Ares, aged nineteen? First, I have wings. Second, I know everyone. Third, as I am told, my voice is all deep and scary. Unless you are as dumb as the Minotaur.**_"

Devon got red faced, and glared at me. "I challenge you to a duel." Artemis paled, but I said yes. He drew out a sword and gripped it with two hands. I held up my fists. He sneered.

Devon charged and swung his sword. I raised up my hand and deflected the blade with the palm of my hand. He staggered forward and I kneed him where Apollo doesn't shine. He sung soprano and I roundhouse kicked him. He slammed onto the ground and I disarmed him. I grinned. That took… I looked at my watch. 30 seconds tops. I turned and opened my mouth, when Icaris slammed my face with his blade. Icaris grinned. "Looks like you aren't invulnerable, wimp." That's it! I turned around and released my hand. One long black beam struck Icaris and he flew into the wall. I then ran up to him and picked him up by his throat. I roared and threw him up into the air, before jumping up and smashing him to the ground. I raised him up and started punching his nose again and again. Then I threw him into the wall.

I healed him so he would not die but still get hurt and walked off.

**Zoë POV**

I chased after Percy, not knowing where he was going. Artemis had flashed out and the hunters were laughing at Icaris. I looked back to snigger at him when I slammed into something. The figure turned around and caught me. I realized that it was Percy, and I got lost in his eyes. He smiled, and I realized we were in a suspicious position. He had his arms around my back and waist, while I had my hands on his chest. Our bodies were pressed together.

He let go of me, blushing heavily and I found my face heating up. Oh my Gods, I'm not blushing. "_**Yes? You had something you want to ask?**_" I looked into his eyes and got lost in them. They were darker than the night, but a sliver of gold in them. He interrupted my staring again.

"_**Yes?**_" He asked again. "How do you know Artemis?" I asked, glaring at him. He chuckled, and moved his fingers to his lips. "_**At the campfire.**_" I stamped my foot in frustration, and he looked at me in surprise. He shook his head and went to the forest.

**Percy POV**

_***Time skip to the dinner ***_

I walked into the pavilion. The camp instantly hushed. I took a plate and summoned some food. I tossed the whole thing into the campfire. To the gods. I sat down on the big house table, and waited for it.

The Olympians flashed down and I found myself in a bear hug by Athena and Poseidon. About that… Poseidon treats me like his son and Athena is my adoptive mum. I got them together, by the way. They're married! Aphrodite tried to kiss me but I ducked, causing her to squeal in frustration. Zeus and Hades clapped me on the back. Ares gave me a fist pump, and Hera hugged me as well. Every one looked shocked, while I just invited them to sit down and we caught up.

_***Time skip to the campfire ***_

"Okay, time for songs!" Chiron yelled merrily, and I panicked. Okay, let's just say Chiron has been waiting… something like 767, 884, 522, 136 years to take his revenge. I tricked him into walking in the ocean without him noticing and get wet. "However, by popular request, which means me, I want Percy Jackson to come up!"

I groaned. The whole camp was looking at me. "_**No. I am not going to sing.**_"

Chiron grabbed me by the arm and dragged me off. He put me on stage. A microphone was right there.

I grabbed it. "_**Uhhh… Hello? Yeah, apparently, Chiron there wants me to sing. I do not have the capacity to sing. So uhhh, if I remember correctly, here's a song!**_" I summoned my skeleton band. Yes, I have a skeleton band. Who doesn't? They started playing.

**Lost- by Coldplay**

_Just because I'm losing_

_Doesn't mean I'm lost_

_Doesn't mean I'll stop_

_Doesn't mean I'm across_

_Just because I'm hurting_

_Doesn't mean I'm hurt_

_Doesn't mean I didn't get what I deserved_

_No better and no worse_

_I just got lost_

_Every river that I tried to cross_

_Every door I ever tried was locked_

_Oh and I'm just waiting 'til the shine wears off_

_You might be a big fish in a little pond_

_Doesn't mean you've won_

_'Cause along may come a bigger one_

_And you'll be lost_

_Every river that you tried to cross_

_Every gun you ever held went off_

_Oh and I'm just waiting 'til the firing's stopped_

_Oh and I'm just waiting 'til the shine wears off_

_Oh and I'm just waiting 'til the shine wears off_

_Oh and I'm just waiting 'til the shine wears off_

Lot's of people were clapping. Chiron was rolling his eyes and grinning like a fool. I smirked and flew down, but Ares, Hermes and Apollo smashed me to the ground and brought me back up on stage.

"Question time!" Hermes said cheerfully, and I glared at him in mock-anger.

"Are you a demigod, or god?" An Athena camper asked.

"_**Demi-primordial. As a child of Athena, I expect you to know Chaos's offspring are Primordials.**_" BURN. The Athena camper blushed.

"Where were you all this time?" A Hermes camper said.

"_**Ummm… Asleep.**_" I chuckled, and the campers seemed to accept it.

"Are you single?" An Aphrodite camper said.

I choked, and said, "_**Please, don't say that, the age difference is too much.**_"

"What do you mean? How old are you? Are you like Doctor Who?" Another Athena camper said.

"_**Oh sure, because I have a little old police box in a small corner called the TARDIS and Daleks hate my guts. NO, I said I was asleep. As for my age… The thing is, I don't know… It has been long and I had forgotten in my sleep… That sleep lasted centuries… Never mind, **__**I shall still think of myself as 9553 ... or was it 9150, I never can remember... Speaking of**_ _**The Doctor, you know Athena based his character on me? But she just had to put the no violence rule in. Not cool.**_"

Athena snorted and stomped her foot, turning her back to face me. Everyone seemed shocked about my age except the gods.

"_**The only one close to my age is Zoë. But even she is not as old as me if I counted all my years. Let's see… You people are like newborn babies, the huntresses are mostly children, some, like Zoë and Phoebe are teenagers while the others may be babies, the gods and goddess's are young adults and I may be… middle aged? I don't know… And my father is an old man!**_" A huge hammer materialized and smashed me on the head.

Needless to say, it hurt like Hades.

**L**

**I know, short chap, but you people were going: UPDATE. But I hate to disappoint, so I tried as fast as I could. Please can you read Percy Jackson and The Greatest Detectives while I update this? I need more reviews for that… And school has started; my study desk is covered with homework. I'm really sorry for this extremely late and bad update…**


	3. Adopted, Sorry guys No, not me

**Hey guys, Ryuzaki here. I have decided to give this story to Conover7283 to do.**

**(Yes, I have been in contact with him. Yes, the very good author.)**

**Yeah… You probably hate me now. I'm fine with that.**

**(No I'm not.)**

_**Roses are red,**_

_**Violets are blue,**_

_**Seriously guys,**_

_**This is for you.**_

**Did you like that?**

**Anyways… Yeah, probably going to lose a lot of viewers, but I have lost all interest in this story.**

**(Yeah, I promised that I wouldn't, but did I swear on the Styx? Yes. Note, Underworld has Internet.)**

**So…**

_**Good bye my viewers,**_

_**This is the last chap you see,**_

_**I bid you farewell.**_

**I've been channeling too much Apollo.**

**On a happier note, my exams are going to be over in three days!**

**Yes, I live in Singapore; we have a little IRRITATING thing called PSLE.**

**(And for you ignorant people, SINGAPORE IS NOT IN CHINA!)**

**SO, coinciding with that, if your lucky, is going to be Ryuzaki's big fight with Clarisse.**

**(That's for The Greatest Detectives, also nicknamed TGD by me.)**

**So if you have not read that, read it. It's a super powered Percy/Ryuzaki.**

**And yes, I gave him a false name. Don't have to be so surprised.**

**(Sorry, Exam stress… I can't help it!)**

**Yeah, still have no idea if Conover will make it Perzoë, but I'll beg him to.**

**I like trains.**

**(ASDF rules)**

_**To sign off, or not to sign off, that is the question.**_

**Shakespeare. Ah, good times. So many stories have tragedies worthy of Shakespeare…**

**L. LAWLIET PEACE OUT!**

**(Yes, my first story featured a crazy Apollo, don't ask, I deleted it.)**

**PEACING OUT NOW!**

**(P.S. This message will self delete when Conover posts his first original chap)**


End file.
